Blood Wine
by RenaryasRevenge
Summary: When strange dreams begin to plague Seras. Alucard seems to hold the key to her Pandora's box, And when a sudden attack on Seras's life is executed, Alucard also begins to see his fledgling in a new light. Rated M for a reason SerasxAlucard
1. Awakening

Hey everyone I'd like you to see my first Fanfic on this site. I originally used this under my last Fanfiction address. Renaria but there were some complictions, Go to my profile if you want it explained or pm me. As it also states in my Profile it mentioned I wanted Seras to be at the point of her life in helsing where she has accepted her blood craving and has finally awakened her Sensual Vamparic nature.

Hellsing wasn't afraid to let people know Alucard was a true vampire, Hauntingly beautiful, Saddistic, Sarcastic, Not afraid to spill a 'little' blood every now and then he just gives the writer so much to work wit!

Warnings: I will tell you now this story isn't going to be fluffy or sweet. The fight scenes will be bloody. The lauguage will be bloody. Hell the UST (Unresolved Sexual Tention) and Of course the meaning of the M rating will of course be...You guessed it BLOODY! You have been warned!

'I do not own hellsing :('

~X~

_**Dreaming**_

_**A woman stood overlooking the destruction around her, The meadows once a secret haven for her and her lover was now alight. Glowing orange and red against the blackness of night sky, where no stars dare shine and the moon rose high in all her beauty.**_

_**The soft glow set the waist length cascades of blonde locks alight in its rival ness of the moon above her, Skin unblemished making her look like an angel among the wreckage of men, the dress she wore was white as winters first snow the bodice clung like a second skin and the full skirts hit the ground.**_

_**Bodies littered the ground just outside the half fallen down stone tower she was currently taking refuge. Hands gripping the stone pillar as her knuckles bled from an earlier sprawl she had done, Trying to hide from the men that had sought revenge against her beloved. Her hands white from clinging so dearly as if she was to be swallowed up if she dared let go.**_

_**It had gone quiet and her heart thundered, Threatening to break from her chest and she let go and threw herself from the building and running as fast as her shoes could take her as she passed countless bodies in various states of death and dying. The sound of swords clashing crashed around her eardrums and she ran to it.**_

_**Cerulean eyes widened as she took in the full picture. The men dropping still by timed slashes of carbon steel, and followed by a river of crimson and in the middle of the carnage stood her beloved. His black hair was flowing, Long locks tangling as the wind whipped it behind him as he spun round and blocked another blade with his own kicking the attacker in the stomach to finish the job.**_

_**Never had he looked more dangerous, and more painstakingly beautiful in her life of seeing him. Even covered in blood his shirt and cravat once white was stained crimson in the red liquid of life. His black cloak was tattered and ripped in places as the wind helped his graceful movements, dancing with death with the blade held by slender fingers. His black breaches were less blood splattered and his riding boots were scuffed from the harsh terrain around them and his face was strong and determined.**_

_**Pale skin like carved marble that contrasted with his jet black hair. His black eyebrows graced an almost arrogant posture. His nose was straight and cupid bow lips that was curled up in a smirk as he once again sliced his blade upwards. The wolf in flowing sheep's clothing as his eyes lit up and her thoughts vanished the black as night eyes were alive tonight in the thrill of battle. They seemed to glow red in flickers as the tanglement of lashes brushed his high cheek bones with every blink.**_

_**It was then that she realised the battle was over and her loved one was walking towards her. His blade was encased in its shaft and he stood in front of her. His hand reached out and strong knuckles caressed her cheek softly as her blue eyes fluttered shut. Her hand reached up to hold him to her face. Lips brushing the junction between his thumb and index finger.**_

_**He pulled her towards him. Corseted chest against chiselled stone, and if it wasn't for her laces holding her tight she would have gasped in surprise. Her cheeks red as she found herself staring into twin pools of crimson and black and he leaned forward brushing his lips against the shell of her ear.**_

"_**Seras…" he whispered kissing down her jawline, Repeating her name like a prayer and she moaned helplessly burying her fingers into his locks.**_

"_**Seras…" The junction between her shoulder and neck, which she knew he could see her pulse through her skin beating like a hummingbirds wings. Letting a soft moan leave her lips as he traced his way back so his lips almost brushed her own. "Seras" he whispered once more and then suddenly she was yanked roughly away from her lover.**_

_**End of Dream**_

_**~X~**_

Seras woke suddenly staring into a fiery inferno that seemed both annoyed and amused. Blinking a few times she realised they were not part of her imagination. Yelling she threw her hand up and smashing it against her coffin top and feeling her wrist twinge in retaliation causing her to intake oxygen she didn't even need.

A soft chuckling alerted her senses into realising she was not alone and that she had slept past sun down. Raising her coffin to the upper level. Opening the lid and stared at the intruder who seemed to be bearing his usual insane grin that always made her uneasy.

He was beautiful. Her master the same male that haunted her dreams and nigh-Daymares . The only difference was his eyes. Eyes that held more fire than hell itself, half painted in the colour of blood and his hair was shorter brushing against his shoulders in constant disarray.

"M-Master?" She uttered softly his gaze unnerved her. Made her feel things she knew she shouldn't. How many nights had she lost sleep thinking of them eyes burning with desire and fury the idea of him dragging her down and-

"You're sleeping pattern is becoming quite a reoccurring problem Police girl." He said his voice betraying nothing, as his gaze intensified searching her own as if seeing into her very soul. "Is something bothering you?" he asked and his grin widened.

Seras felt her body stiffen at his grin did he know? Had she spoke in her sleep? _Oh god_ had her Master listened to her moan! A blush rushed its way up her face as a small 'eeep' escaped her lips, her lashes brushed her cheek as she closed her eyes effectively throwing herself into darkness.

"Is something the matter Police girl?" he asked again this time unable to keep his voice in complete control it lowered a soft growl that made Seras's head snap up and look at him unknowing that the look she had just given him was enough to make him wish he could slam her against the coffin and take her.

Her skin was pale and flawless marred only by the single mark on her neck._ His_ mark she was his Childe and unknowingly to her he planned on making sure it was something more permanent. Her shoulder length blonde hair brushed her shoulders, strands of pale silk spun gold brushed her cheeks and forehead.

Her eyes were wide and large looking nervous twin ruby pools swirling in some unknown thoughts she was hiding from their link. He remembered that night back in Cheddar remembered the brightest blue eyes he had even seen on a human before he had dragged her down to hell with him.

'_Oh nothing just thinking how good it would be to watch you pop like champagne…wait where the __**hell **__had that come from' _Seras thought suddenly shaking her head violently blushing and looking anywhere but him. "N-no Master, I'm fine just didn't sleep too well, Did Sir Integra wish to speak with me?" Seras asked looking her Sire in the face.

"Yes be there in ten minutes" he said stepping away from her and walking towards the door and he turned Cheshire cat grin upon his face as his gaze wavered slightly "Oh and Seras…I do like your lack of sleep wear." He said before phasing through it causing Seras to glance down and realise her tank top and ridden up during the night reveiling her black lacy boy shorts.

Eye twitching she let out a yell and a burst of colourful words to and from their mind link before she calmed herself, cheeks red and eyes slightly glazed as she tried to explain her masters teasing.

Moving to her vanity table she opened up various drawers and withdrew undergarments and then moved to her wardrobe and removed her uniform noting that she should at some point get her hands on some new gear for if she ever decided to take a night off.

Seras growled softly under her breath, fastening the clip at the front of her black bra. The French lace soothed her skin, holding her rather generous bust in as it crisscrossed at her back and her matching ruffle shorts with attached garters. Hooking her fingers around one thick black stocking, she glided it smoothly up her leg to her upper thigh attaching it to the garter.

With winter coming close, and the air began to taste crisp, she had taken a liking to the new found thicker and black as night stockings, and a sudden love of beautiful underwear. She had gathered quite a small fortune in her various missions for some reason and it seemed the idea of wearing cotton (_At least spirituality) _chaffed her_._

Quickly throwing on her uniform first the skirt smoothed down the stocking as she buttoned it at her waist and then the shirt streaching slightly across her chest and she sighed leaning down to tie her boots in place and standing up. Glancing at her table where rested a bucket filled with ice and held two packets of red liquid. Seras had finally gripped hold of her fear of losing her humanity to her demon but slowly and surely she began to realise that she was only putting herself and others in danger on the battle field.

_**~X~**_

_**Memory**_

_**Memories of gun fire, screams and orders being barked echoed within the confides of her mind. The red liquid of life stained her yellow dress red and matted her blonde hair till it resembled a strawberry shade, Eyes wide and fearful as she took in the carnage around her and her heart tightened as she watched as some of her men had begun to rise,No longer part of the living but an emotionless shell fuelled by rage and blood.**_

_**Something in her snapped, Watching as if outside her body as nails became claws, fangs enlarged ripping into her full bottom lip. As painted blood fell in soft drops from her chin. She couldn't save her own team she was pathetic, Like her master said unworthy to be a creature of the night nor his no life queen.**_

_**Never had she felt so alive in her undead state. Never had she ever been more aware of the things around her. The smell of copper and something finer than the most blended of wine. The taste of their blood furling her decent into madness.**_

_**Somewhere in her head she could hear her master laughing in delight. His soft encouragement's felt like feathers against her skin and she allowed herself to drown in his hypnotic voice. Letting him guide her through the chaos and soon she was standing in the middle of the wreckage of limbs and blood and she finally felt worthy.**_

_**"Well done Seras...my Childe Seras Victoria " her master whispered to her as she felt one arm wrap around her waist. Her back against his chest and the other sprawl around her shoulders locked in a possessive embrace.**_

_**Part of her wanted to continue. Rip the retreating backs limb from limb, Bathe in the blood that would surly flood the open field but her master held still.**_

_**"Enough Seras I refuse to allow you to lose control, Not whilst my master has the power to dispose of you. I will not watch my only childe become mere ash and dust" he whispered softly and for a moment her heart filled with stolen blood that pumped through her veins, threatened to explode within her.**_

_**"Yes...My master" she whispered softly knowing better than to oppose him. Yet part of her wished she could free her Sire from the clutches of his human master, And she thought she felt a strange pull of agreement from the one that held her so tight. **_

_**End of memory**_

_**~X~**_

Shaking her head and ridding herself of her persistent thoughts. Seras was shocked to find her fangs had once again enlarged, The whites of her eyes flared red as she all but leapt at the blood bags. Ripping the plastic and draining the first in mere seconds before rounding on the second.

It was cold as the ice it sat in and part of her wished it was slightly warmer, Maybe body tempature still flowing through a humans veins as she. **'Oh god! I'm just like him' **Seras's mind whispered to her softly. Unbelieving as she sat temporay madness fading as she reeled in her demon that was still pulsing in ecstacy when she realised so was she. Glancing down at her clothed body she could feel her breasts full and aching for a strong touch, dusty pink nipples would be pebbled and hard, But the main aching was her core and the slight wetness that came with it as she groaned in both pleasure and humiliation.

Standing up she wobbled unsteady as her eye sight glazed over and her heart somehow felt as if it was being torn open and examined, grasping for her vainity table as Walter came in and gasped shocked at the sight of the unsteady vampire. "Miss Victoria!?" he asked reaching her and grasping her arms as her legs gave way beneath her and she sank to the concreate taking Walter with her as he pressed a button on his phone

"Get me several blood packs, Some medical supplies and Sir Integra" He barked as he rested Seras head against his lap and he watched as Crimson eyes wide and worried stared up at him. "Miss Victoria what happened?"

Seras tried to speak her body ached and it felt as if her throat had swollen, and she could do nothing but shake her head. Tears gathering at her eyes as small trails of blood seeped from her tear ducts. She reached out and grabbed walters hand squeezing it and she choked out "S-scared" and Walters heart fell as he watched as the small female vampire go though an amazing amount of pain when he felt a shadow decend on him and he glanced up to see Alucard for a spilt second seem in shock before an unknown emotion passed though his eyes.

"Walter move" He said no emotion seeping through as he glanced over his childe. His connection within their minds had vanished. Which was why he had appeared so quickly and he watched as Walter removed himself turning to speak to the medic and Integra explaining how he found her. Alucard grabbed Seras's hand as if expecting their connection to be returned as she glanced up at him, Tears still running down her face as she appeared confuced to why she couldn't feel Alucard's presence in her head.

"Alucard remove yourself so we can hook the blood to her system" Integra said shortly as both she and the medic ran forward unable to understand what was happening. "Alucard could this be a reaction to her not drinking blood?" Integra asked and Alucard shook his head and he caught Seras pointing over to where the ice bucket was and two empty blood packets. Bending down he sniffed lightly then felt a fury that hadn't been this bad in a long time.

Hair became wild tangling down to his waist black as night, and crimson eyes flared with all the levels of hell as he rounded on humans behind him, As the medic leapt away and Intergra had the decency to look shocked.

"Alucard what the hell do you think you a-" She was cut off by a hiss so unlike her servant.

"Poison! My childe has been poisoned by some unworthy scum" Alucard couldn't help but feel protective of his Childe, Ever since that battle that brought out her true nature. He had been drawn to the small vampire it was normal he guessed, For she was his and his alone that in her small years he would be the only male she would meet. But right now the thought of any male near her caused yet another growl of anger.

"Leave this room I will heal her but find who did this I want him alive" he growled and Walter gasped as he watched Integra stand, Removing the blood bag from Seras's arm and leave the room outside the door where it slammed in their faces.

Eerily calm Intregra withdrew a cigar and automaticly Walter lit it as she took a deep breath and exhaled softly. "Walter..." she spoke calmly and The butler looked at her face which was pressed with a hard scowl.

"Yes...Sir Integra" he asked as he watched and followed his mistress back to her office, As if what had just happened hadn't and another deep breath followed by another exhale.

"Follow up where we got the blood from, remove all the blood packs to get tested I want to know how long this poisons been there. Alucard may be too powerful for its grasp but Victoria is still a child in Vampiraic ways hopefully she will recover under Alucards 'medical help'...And speaking of him Remind me if he ever gives me an order again...Stake him out in the sunlight for me" she asked and Walter sighed.

"Yes Sir...Anything else?" he asked and Integra glanced at him for a spilt second. The angel of death nodded removed himself from her sight and down to the kitchen where the blood packs lay almost innocently.

Back in Integra's office she sat back against her leather chair legs crossed one hand holding a glass of wine and the other holding her cigar. Her servant had some amount of balls growling at her like that but she could understand, She too had a slight...attachment to Seras Victoria and she could only hope that what ever Alucard was doing wouldn't kill her faster than the poison.

**~X~**

Alucard glanced at his childe, As soon as he slammed the door on his masters face he knew he would feel her wrath later. He knelt strong thighs at either side of Seras's waist keeping her trapped for what he was about to do. A small whimper escaped Seras's mouth and he pressed his hand to the side of her face.

"This will be painfull but you are my childe you can withstand the pain. If you had been weak you would have perished as soon as the poison passed your lips but not you. I am proud of you Seras" he had no idea why he said such things too her why he admitted his praise but he saw a feirce determination within her eyes he knew she would withstand this, Or he would murder everyone in his path in his quest to find the one responcable. Wiping away the tears that flooded from her eyes and she nodded and his teeth enlarged and he struck for her throat.

Seras screamed like never before as it echoed across the manor. Stopping soldiers to glance round, Leaving Walter to explain to the staff what was happening and the urgency that they needed to check the blood, and for Integra to close soft eyes and for the first time in many many years she prayed.

Pain wasn't the right word to explain how Seras was feeling. As her claws ripped into her master's back, Drawing crimson liquid staining his pristiline shirt red with stolen blood. As she screamed again, Feeling her master draw the poison from her veins, She felt as if hell had decended into her blood and set it alight, As if she was burning up screaming as the pain washed over her.

Alucard growled to his childe knowing it wasn't her fault that she was hurting him. But the flash of white hot lust that befell him every time she ripped into his skin as if to seek bone was maddening and he grasped her wrists and held them up, Reposistoning his hips to keep her down as he resumed his assult of drawing the last of the poison when he became suddenly aware that his childe was aroused beneath him.

Seras couldn't help but suddenly feel like the heat was a beautiful thing. The sudden feeling of submission baring down on her as her wrists where torn from his back and held still where she couldn't move and each time he bit down hard the pain flashed to pleasure just as quick. **"I am a sick masochistic creature" **Seras thought to herself as her legs wrapped around her masters waist of their own accord, And the heat surged again feeling her masters flesh hard against her core and she cried out again chest rising and rubbing against her masters chest.

**"It is one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen in my life Police girl. How could I have ever missed this within you, the dark passion does it hurt Police girl? Or is it sweet agony that is corsing through your veins? I can taste it you want more" **Alucard thought back to her as their connection once again ran though them and Seras's head went black as sleep over came her.

Alucard chuckled as his childe blacked out staring at her in wonder how indeed had he missed such dark longing in her? The tell tale signs of wanting to be dominated? Which was so hard in his kind he wondered if she would like to see her own blood against his chest? And to return the favor? Would she happily sink her fangs into his hardness for it to swell and then explode into her mouth? He gave a low groan as the thought crossed his mind, how long had it been since he took a lover?

Glancing at his childe beneath him he picked her up and placed her back in her coffin. How did such an angelic pressence surround her still? Even as he watched her mutilate and devour her enemies, When she gave into her demon below the surface she became a siren of blood. A fanged angel with her golden hair and rose petaled lips, Shaking his head Alucard withdrew from his fledgling and returned to his master.

_**~X~**_

So the new and Improved chapter is up I hope you guys will reveiw and possibly follow as well ^_^ I also look forward to your ideas and comments


	2. Of suspenders and Vampires

**Hey guys thank you for your patience on the second chapter of Blood Wine. I was thinking of adding a small preview of the next chapter each post as well, but I'd like your take on my idea via your votes on in the reviews.**

**Thank you too Maroongrad for being my very first reveiwer ^_^ And also thank you too PrincessLinnyBinny, ShadowsOfANightmare, PinkTypewriter, Deadspectrum, All Guests, Fantasy-Dreamer1992, Crystal1727, Pamala De Castro And Avenging Neko for everyones words of encouragment.**

**Now there is going to be a stunning creature in Seras's dream, Remember him because he will be inportant later on hehe and now... Its time for the story and this time the starts from Alucards Point of View.**

The raging inferno that boiled like molton lava in my veins still lingered, Just beneath the surface. Many humans that happened to be walking the halls, stumbled in their haste to remove themself's from my presence and I grinned.

Wasn't this what made the world go round? The fear, the hate, the agony of the unknown. Humans such scared, stupid little creatures. But every now and then one would come along and surprise me. His master for example, Oh how she'd grown from that pip-squeaked, Skirt wearing, Shortarse with a flaming determination of survival. Even now he felt a small spark of respect for her and he enjoyed teasing her even more.

Then there was the Butler. The Joker, The Angel of Death, But to the Hellsing oganisation he was simply known as Walter. He respected the human and held him within a fine line of regard, considering he was indeed human.

He effortlessly glided through the mahogany double doors, Leading into his masters study and found himself grinning like a cheshire cat, At the glare he was received in return as Integara lifted icy blue eyes towards her intruder.

"One of these days Alucard, I'm going to kill you" She started, Not feeling any form of intimidation from the vampire before her. "And its going to be messy"

"Now, now my master, You know I only exist to please you" I grinned, expecting the bark of laughter to rise up and claim my vocal cords but it was left at bay for now. As Integra raised a thin blonde eyebrow at me before taking a breath full of nicotine.

"Seeing as I have heard no screaming or gun shots nor any torn up souldiers. I believe Seras has had this poison extracted. Just what were you doing that caused her to scream in such agony?" Integra asked inteligent eyes flickered slightly as she watched her servant almost...Deflate. In return her monster had raised its mighty head.

"It was lucky, had she taken another, She would have perished, She will be weak for a few weeks. However something bothers me the poison was the exact concoction for dealing with fledgling vampires. There's no mistaking that scent. It comes from the Balkan Peony and theres only one place on this earth that it thrives my home" Alucard glowered out the window seeing the moon rise in her beauty and Integra let out a cloud of grey smoke the ember effect of her dusting out her cigar.

"Balkan Peony?" Integra asked interested in what seemed to be an almost normal conversation with her servant for once. They were on a straight path regarding the girl and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that head of his. '_Seras means much more than you care to admit to yourself isn't she my servant?' _She thought suddenly

"Its known as the Red Sunlight flower, Its said that once during a great war between Vampire and Man. The red moon and the sun merged in the sky causing a single ray from both entitys to strike the ground and from it bloomed this flower only in this certian spot of land." Alucard began

"When man came upon it he created a poison that was harmless to man but devastating to Vampires however on the first full grown vampire they caught it turned out to do nothing but cause little irritation." Alucards face darkend and Integra found herself sitting up higher in her seat

"First of all no fledgling has ever survived this poison not one but Police girl." A look of pure pride settled on Alucards face for a moment before he continued his story that same dark look settled on his face.

"The fledgling had been captured sometime after its turning. A child that had been wronged in the past and given a new life one where it would belong. The pain she must have gone through is something I doubt should belong on this earth." Alucard sighed softly memories of a past time came and went in this world so fleetingly like butterfly wings.

"Because this flower can not grow in any other place, nor in any other climate. I request I go and find a lead on how it came to be in our blood packs." Alucard mentioned and was fully surprised at her denial.

"I will have that taken care of Alucard, I want you to watch over Seras if no one has survived then its all the more reason for you to be here I'll send the mercerarys plus charm may go longer than bullets right now" Integra said her sapphire eyes challenging Alucard to disobey her, but he only smirked softly and lowered himself into a graceful but mocking bow.

"Yes...My master, I shall check on Walter" he said before flickering out of existance.

_**~X~**_

Walter sighed mopping his brown with a hankerchief slightly as he looked at the various blood packs around the kitchen. Bags of crimson clashing innocently with the white counter tops as he checked yet another box full of the liquid life force.

"How long has it been present in our meals Walter" Alucard asked his form materialising into existance once more and the butler sighed soundly as he turned to face his very old possible friend.

"I've sent the newest of the blood packs to get sampled, We have the emergency blood packs that would most likely not be infected so you and seras will need to use them for the time being" Walter said as Alucard picked up a random blood pack. His reflection shone due to the lighting above.

"Seras will probably retreat from drinking from the blood packs for quite some time. A scare like that will haunt someone a long time" Alucard said and Walter nodded.

"Then what shall we do?" he asked and Alucard pondered for a second, before seemingly grasping the thought in his head.

"Maybe if we warm the blood up to a higher tempature. I'll be able to detect the poison. Plus Police Girl can pretend its soup. Or if that fails she may just..." Alucard cut off for a moment with a smile.

"I am awaiting your diognostic from the blood packs Walter. Find me when you know anything" Alucard said before once again fading out of existance leaving Walter to sigh once more at his departcher .

_**~X~**_

_**Dreaming**_

_**Seras opened her eyes. fluttering like humming bird wings in the sunlight before widening, bolting up from her slumber. Standing she realised she was in the most beautiful field she had ever seen. As if she had stepped into a most spellbinding painting.**_

_**The grass was long brushing her waist in the slightest caress. Vivid green that matched the tree leaves held up by equally vivid brown bark that surrounded the meadow around her. The sky above her held no clouds and streached forever in all directions the sun high and casting warm rays across her skin.**_

_**Deep red flowers winked at her from all directions. Its petals like everything else was almost to bright to be real. Deep deep crimson that spread along its body. The middle was a yellow so bright it appeared to be sunlight glanced at her.**_

_**She passed a pure glade of spring water beautifully reflective as she turned her attention to it. Soft unblemishly pale skin with large cerulean eyes gazed back at her, a small nose and plump lips painted a soft shade of frost pink rose. Her hair fell in waves of golden light framing her face and passing too the small of her back as small pearls were weved within the locks.**_

_**The long white gypsy dress hung from her shoulders the arms puffy and reached to her fragile wrists, A green underbust corset pushed her breast up and made her waist increadibly small, and as it reached the floor she realised she was barefoot.**_

_**Suddenly Seras felt the need to dance. Holding her hands out from herself as if to take flight. Spinning in circles as laughter escaped her lips. Like a nymph she twirled and pirriouted eyes closed with a look of compleate wonder. A sound to her left caused her to stumble and glace when her breath was stolen from her lungs.**_

_**A white stag strikingly colourless against the nature around them. She gasped as it came close enough to touch placing her hand against its face as it toward over her. It was a great creature as big as a stallion with its horns wide and as white as ivory, powerful hoofs beat the ground as its impossibly dark eyes captured her soul in its gaze. Its ears flicked for a moment when it stiffened.**_

_**Seras turned a gasp captured in her throat as she took in the sight before her. A man sat regally upon a mightly horse black as night. His pale skin a contrass to his midnight hair that was swaying with the wind. Mahogany eyes so deep they looked almost red with a haughty look upon his face and a growling dog at the horses heels snarled once again saliva dripping from its jaws.**_

_**Fear settled in her stomach as neither moved not for her but for the magestic creature before her the overwealming urge to protect something so innocent and pure settled as determination in her eyes as she felt a nudge.**_

_**The stag seemed so calm for something that could be its final moments but somehow looking into its eyes she understood, though there was no words, just a look before she jumped up swinging her legs accross its back. Her final glance at the mesterious male before the dog leapt into action and ran towards them. The male on his horse following in its shadow.**_

_**The stag was nimble and quick even though it also carried Seras upon its back as the dog snarled and leapt the stag bucked its back legs a high pitched yelp and whimper as it connected to the dogs head and the horse over took the fallen companion but still a distance from the stag.**_

_**The sound of a gun shot haulted her sences time overlapping as I hit the ground. Pain numbed against the shock, as lungs struggled to draw in oxygen. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes but refuced to fall. **_

_**The stag stood still before it lit up like a star, Glowing bright, warm energy in pulsing waves. Crimson flowers bloomed onto her dress spreading lightly like a river into the grass. As she stared into the eyes of her soon to be killer, She witnessed a strange look upon his face as he dismounted. **_

_**The stag still glowing faded as if never existing in their world as the male drew closer. He knelt one arm wrapping around Seras's head propping her up against his chest as her eyes struggled to keep open the last thing she saw was beautiful dark wings enclosing her form.**_

_**~End of Dreaming~**_

Seras awoke to a soft pressure against her cheek. Eyes fluttering softly against high cheek bones, Sitting up she felt someone grasp her upper arms and she commanded her eyes to open. The glowing candle light against her masters features caused her to gasp in astounishment.

His pale skin looked flawless. Hair tumbling just past his shoulders in loose wave like strands, Locks of hair frammed his face causing his ruby eyes to seem almost calm and soft a hint of amusment seemed to sparkle so slight she almost missed it. The most beautiful thing was there so small and slight that only another vampire could have caught it. Was a half smile playing on his lips and it tugged at both her lungs and heart.

"Master?" Seras began slightly feeling a deep hunger gather in her stomach in such force she placed a hand against her stomach. "Why am I so hungry? What happened?"

Alucard raised a delicate eyebrow as he regarded his Childe. She seemed to have no memory of their encounter, Or she was simply lying through her fangs in an embaressing feat to not remember. However peering into her eyes he felt no form of deceite and nothing but pure open honesty.

"The blood bags are no longer safe right now Seras. You were poisoned in a cowardly attempt against us. However in order for you to gain your strength you going to have to drink from me" He spoke and Seras was suddenly drawn to realise he had a strange twinge to his accent although he spoke perfect english he wasn't from here. It was rich, soft and dare she say it seductive like hot chocolate mixed with honey and melting caramel.

"From you master? But I thought" Seras cut off a small fear at losing the bond she had with her Sire, She knew that one day she would have to leave the nest and continue with her own life but she didn't think it would be so soon.

Alucard felt a small twinge of affection at his Childes ramblings and her fears of being separated. Yet how could he tell her he planned on never letting her go without scaring her? Sighing softly he raised his arm and placed it on her head.

The effect was instantainous. Seras stiffened, Eyes wide at the rather large display of affection. As her master ruffled her blonde locks. A strange emotion in them, Crimson eyes that matched her own Searching for something.

"Seras for the change of becoming a No life queen. You would need to drink a staggering amount. My blood is old and strong you will only need a little to gain back some strength. I'd rather you do this willingly, however my master has given an order to make sure you do drink." It was a lie Intergra said no such thing but Seras would not question him nor his master.

So it was much a shock when Seras shifted kneeling akwardly in her coffin attempting to align her fangs. When he decided to make this easier by lifing her up slightly ignoring her squeek of indifference and placing her in his lap. His back against the coffin barrier.

Seras blushed darkly at their position his hands on her waist as if they belonged there. She dared not look up, She could feel his heated gaze on her and she lifted her hands. Palm first against his chest feeling the heat seep through his shirt that she noticed he wasn't wearing his red coat or his waist coat. Infact the first few buttons were undone.

Seras closed her eyes as she lifted herself up so she was straddling her Sire. Trembling she moved her hands up to his shoulders, pressing her lips against his neck faintly to his pulse point that was pushing stolen blood through his veins.

Where as for Alucard had decided this wasn't his best move feeling his Childes breath against his neck it was the waiting that caused the excitment to bubble underneath his skin. He could feel her trembling above him. Her breasts guarded against his chest, her hands moving across his shoulders and back before she struck.

Seras felt her fangs glide through the delicate skin of his neck and as it split forth, A taste like an old, rich red wine filled her mouth. What felt like electrisity flowed threw her veins. It was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted as she gulped down another flow of the liquid.

She felt as if she was the most powerful creature on earth. She could hear the sound of tiny heartbeats across the Hellsing manor, She could smell the scent of cigar smoke as Intergra exhaled into her office. Most of all she could feel herself the way she reacted so sweetly to her master's blood. When she felt Alucards hands on her shoulders and with a slight twinge of dissapointment she removed her fangs.

Alucard was breathing heavily. There was so much he didn't know about his own childe. The way she reacted so beautifully to his blood overwhelmed him. Any other would have fainted to such rich and old blood he felt another swell of pride to his childe.

Even now with a small treakle of blood falling at the coner of her full pink lips. Cheeks heavily flushed as she gasped for more air, Her eyes were glazed the blood lust clear as she fought to control her demon that lurked beneath the surface.

"My Master" Seras said softly as she leaned forward pressing her breasts against his chest once more letting out a very soft moan against his ear as she seeked some form of release from her demons clutches.

Alucard growled softly warning his Childe's demon not to test him as he too felt the effects of Seras's hunger and he was shocked when she _Purred _in responce. It was not a normal reaction as he felt the soft vibrations that was an increadibly affectionate gesture among close vampires.

"I'll meet you at my Masters study don't be late Police girl you have ten minutes" With that he faded from existance into his masters studies.

Seras stood walking over the coffin to her mirror to fix herself. The sight that greated her was an interesting one, She looked as if she'd just been ravished quite throughly with her breast full and aching, Lips parted for small trails of oxyen. Her eyes were wide and gleaming twin rubys, glazed over with a sparkle she hadn't seen before.

A sence of power surrounded her she felt strong, unstoppable and for some strange reason desirable. Leaving her room she glanced around her the halls were mostly empty. Wandering around she ran into Walter who regarded her lightly.

"Miss Victoria? How are you feeling?" Walter asked softly and he was shocked as she laughed slightly it seemed to echo sounded not much like the girl he knew as she walked closer to him and his hand automaticly reached for his wire.

"I mean you no harm Walter, Sweet Walter. I never thanked you for everything you've done for both me and my master" Seras began her hands trailing along walters shoulders.

"Miss Victoria please let me call Integra or Alucard" He began but Seras shushed his softly and he felt his mind compleatly focus on her word her eyes were bright as glowing red ambers dark lashes framming them fluttering softly.

"Shush Walter, I only want to thank you" Seras began leaning forward brushing her lips against the mans forhead softly. Her thoughts on her master. _"You only have a few minutes Police Girl" _Seras yelped suddenly pushing away the glassyness of her eyes retreating as she took in her surroundings and she took notice of Walters dull eyes and she yelped again clicking her fingers against his ears and calling his name when he came to almost like resufacing from water.

"M-Miss Victoria, I'm sorry but I can't remember what were you saying?" he asked and Seras lifted her hand to her mouth. She had just hypnotised Walter of all people and the guilt set in as she placed a hand against his shoulder

"You a good friend Walter" Before rushing off leaving a confuced butler in her wake as she knocked before entering Integra's study. Both Alucard and Integra looked up from their converstation as Seras waved slightly which Integra nodded at.

"Just a moment Seras. Me and my Master have some things to discuss" Alucard said and he glanced at her again as if sencing the power that had faded when she heard her master calling to her downstairs.

Looking round the office, Tons of books on bookcases surrouded the place a large window showing the last of the dying suns retreat behide the mountians casted the room in a faint glow when she caught sight of somthing on the floor bending down to grasp the object when.

_**'**__Snap'_

The Blonde haired vampire's ruby eyes widened suddenly and a breath she didn't even need to take sucked in on impulse. Her cheeks flared crimson as both Integra and Alucard looked up from their hushed _'Even by her enhanced hearing' _conversation.

"Is everything alright…Police girl?" Her sire grinned suddenly implying their bonded minds had already figured out the source of her halted movement. The sting where one of her suspenders had suddenly snapped off re-bounding the upper thigh of its wearer.

Colour flushed already red cheeks as she nodded suddenly picking up the offending object she had been bending over to pick up in the first place and placing the book on the book shelf in Integra's office who had finally stood up indicating that the discussion was over.

"Seras. I'm relieving you of your duties for a few weeks. Due to your poisoning its unclear how you will fair so you've to as some say. take it easy, Go have fun, However Alucard will be testing your abilitys for the next while until he see's fit do you understand?" Integra said her long blonde hair so much lighter than the vampire before her and much longer shone with the dying sun outside her window.

The prospect of begin able to leave the manor for a while appealed to her certainly since her run in with walter she needed to learn to control her powers. However the idea of training with Alucard caused a strange pulse past her navel to be normal as she just nodded.

"Sir Integra" she began as Integra raised her glasses up the bride of her nose with a small 'Hmm?' "Once you find out who poisoned me, I'd like to find them first" Seras said and Integra looked at the small vampire now seeing the slight glow like fire surrounding her form but her eyes were set and strong and Integra felt a rush of pride maybe Seras will end up different than her master.

"Of course, Your both dismissed, Seras I'll understand if you'd wish to gather any items from the shopping center for your time off Walter has a plan on how to do this, He will be checking up on you tomorrow" Both Seras and Alucard departed the door closing on them both finalising the silence between them and Alucard chuckled.

"Walter will have no memory nor will I tell my Master of your new skill Police Girl. I look forward to learning _all _ of the skills you possess in due time." Alucard left leaving Seras in the shadows of her thoughts.

**Thank you so much for the responce. It is amazing to hear your feedback. ^_^**

**I'm going to try keep the posts within a week of each other, just sometimes I injure my hands hense the life of a swordsmith. :(**

**All of you are wonderful but please review with each chapter it helps me keep motavated that you like it as well ^_^ Love you all **


End file.
